


Could This Be Love At First Sight?

by cemxteryeyes



Series: Soulmate [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: Five minutes, twelve seconds. That’s the time the little red heart pendant around Dean’s neck read at the beginning of his second period English class.





	Could This Be Love At First Sight?

     Five minutes, twelve seconds. That’s the time the little red heart pendant around Dean’s neck read at the beginning of his second period English class. He sucked in a breath and bit his lip, watching as the seconds ticked down. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, five minutes left. Fifty-nine, fifty-eight-

     "Dean." He looked up as Seth nudged his arm. "Stop that." Seth urged, gesturing to Dean’s Soulmate Pendant. "You’re gonna let it drive you nuts. Just let what happens happen." Dean wanted to argue with Seth. He didn’t understand, he wasn’t meeting his soulmate for another 10 years. However when Seth gave him that look that meant _don’t argue with me_ he knew it was no use and he tucked the pendant away under his shirt.

     He tried not to think about it, he really did. As his teacher called roll, all he could focus on was _who?_ There were plenty of people in his class who he’d never even acknowledged, much less spoken to. Or maybe he’d get called up to the office and it would be one of the office aides who came to fetch him.

     Dean sighed in frustration. He knew there was no point in wondering about it. Whoever his soulmate ended up being he’d fall in love with immediately. That’s how it worked every time. That didn’t stop, however, the cool metal of his pendant burning into his chest and reminding him it was there.

     Seth nudged his arm again, as his teacher started talking about the next project the class would be working on. The second she said "work with a partner" the class erupted in chatter and disorder, as students tried to get to their friends and claim them as their partner. Seth and Dean stayed in their place in the back of the classroom, as they already knew they were going to work together.

     It was a full minute before the teacher could regain control of her class. "As I was saying" she said when everyone was quiet and back in their seats again. "You will work with a partner, who I have already chosen" The class let out a collective groan. Their teacher went on, explaining the project they’d be doing. Something about Shakespeare.

     Finally she started calling out the partners. Seth got partnered up first, with some other student, Kevin Owens, whoever that was, Dean frowned uncomfortably at him. "Dean will work with Renee" the teacher called out. Dean looked up in confusion. Who the hell was Renee?

     When the teacher finally finished calling out the names she instructed everyone to sit with their partners. Seth got up to leave and Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. "I don’t know who she is" he mumbled embarrassed. He was sure he was blushing as well. Fantastic. Seth shrugged at him. "I think she’s one of those girls who sit in the front and gossip all class" Dean groaned again. Seth just shook him off and went on his way throwing a totally non serious "Good luck" over his shoulder. Asshole.

     Dean dropped his head to his desk and groaned yet again. Hopefully his partner would know who he was or someone would at least tell her because he didn’t particularly feel like getting up and looking for her himself.

     "Excuse me?" Dean looked up as a girl who he hadn’t even noticed had approached him, attempted to get his attention. "You’re Dean, right?" she asked. He nodded still shocked by her sudden appearance and frankly by how surprisingly pretty she was. She looked like a goddess in street clothes, the way the artificial classroom light caught her hair giving her a halo effect. Dean was speechless. She blinked at him, probably in confusion before setting herself down in Seth’s seat. "Okay good. I’m Renee, we’re par-"

     _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

     Renee froze as they both heard the familiar beeping noise of a Soulmate Pendant going off. Well, two Pendants actually. At the same time they both pulled out their Pendants from under their shirts. Dean had honestly forgotten, with the whole project partner debacle. He looked at the clock on it and found in read all zeros. No time left, he’d met his soulmate.

     He looked up to find Renee fiddling with her's, trying to pull off a layer of duct tape from the clock. "You taped over your's?" Dean asked, trying not to sound too offended. Usually, when people covered up their Pendant clocks, it was because they didn't believe in the system and wanted to avoid meeting their soulmate. This of course never worked becaue the system was always correct and it wasn't like the Pendant was discreet in letting you know you found your mate.

     Renee looked up at Dean, all guilty, her cheeks burning red. "It's not like that" she explained, know exactly what Dean's worrying was for. "I just didn't want to know it was coming, I wanted it to be a surprise ya know. It's no fun when you just sit there and wait, expecting it and stuff." Dean nodded, because yeah, that sounded a lot more sensible than what he'd done.

     A collective "Aww" from the class reminded the pair that they weren't the only ones in the room. Everyone was staring at them. Dean caught Seth's eye. The younger boy looked like he was trying not to laugh. He winked at Dean before getting his partner's attention so they could work on their project.

     "Knock it off you two" Renee called out. Across the room two girls, the twin sisters who did indeed sit in the front and gossip all the time, were whispering to each other and giggling while staring at the pair. Dean can't believe he'd never noticed Renee sitting with them.

     "Alright class," the teacher announced, calling everyone's attention away from Dean and Renee. "Back to work" She gave the pair a pointed look. "Please try to work on your project" The two of them nodded even though Dean knew that sure as hell wasn't happening. "Screw that" he heard Renee say as soon as the class started getting noisy again. Dean knew she was perfect.

     "I kinda wanna kiss you right now" he said before immediatly regretting it, fearing he was going to far to fast. He never really had much of a brain to mouth filter. Renee smiled a blushed again. "What? No date first?" she said in the most sarcastic, joking tone Dean's ever heard. He leaned back in his chair, grinning. "Oh, so you're one of _those_ girls" he exclaimed in an attempt at going along with the joke. Renee laughed and it was honestly the most heavenly noise Dean has ever heard in his entire life.

     But upon the mention of a date, a sudden idea struck him. "There is, actually a pizza place not far from here if you wanted to, you know, go out... like on a date..." Renee smiled at him again.

     "Yeah. I think I'd like that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Love At First Sight by The Brobecks


End file.
